The Arrival Teaser
by LuxDragon
Summary: Just a little something I've been working on while I was writing Fight for the Lost.


_**Location: Rosetta Nebula / Enoch System / Joab / Archeological Dig Site**_

"Take it easy, old man," Shepard warned. He kept his HMWA up and ready, but exercised strict trigger discipline. Any shot would bring more trouble than it would solve right now.

"Take it easy? Take it easy? I'm having a goddamn time of my life! Who wouldn't want to juggle a few primed grenades for fun, eh?" the merc snarled back. He was holding his pouch of grenades, with one active and armed. He said it was set to respond to pressure, much like a dead man's switch.

Considering that he and Shepard's team were trapped inside a deep dark cavern, having any sort of explosives going off would definitely be a bad thing.

Although, if Jack's enraged expression and the threatening waves of dark energy rolling off her body were anything to go by, she might not care.

"You sick, old fuck. I should turn you into a bloody smear on the wall," she growled menacingly.

"I was after the bounty. You were worth enough cred to hunt down. Nothing personal," the merc said with glare out his only working eye. The other was milky white, surrounded by a mess of scar tissue. It was obvious he'd seen a lot of action, so he wasn't bothered by the guns or threats from Shepard's squad. If anything, he looked calm and focused, completely at ease.

_More than likely, he's not bluffing then._ _Just our luck. _

"Look, it's obvious you've been around the galaxy more than a few times, old timer, but you're looking a bit **too** seasoned. Maybe you should consider retirement. You're not gonna get there by blowing yourself to kingdom come," Shepard reasoned.

At his attempt to deescalate the situation, the merc just laughed. "Boy, do you have any idea what my retirement plans are?"

Shepard said nothing, but he did tense up even more. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

It was apparent the merc didn't expect a response, but he kept talking anyway. "Thought about Elysium, but batarians and me? We don't get along, and having those bastards all over the Verge would just piss me off; kinda like having some goddamn dog shitting on my lawn. Illium's too easy to disappear, one way or another and whether you like it or not. Earth's still too bloody crowded and Eden Prime's too goddamn boring."

_This guy likes to hear himself talk._

"Now I'm just thinking of getting a ship full of explosives and crashing it into Omega. Easiest goddamn retirement plan I've thought up so far," he growled out.

"And people think I'm fucking crazy," Jack spat out. Despite her words, she was still looking like she wanted to tear into the old merc regardless of the danger he presented currently.

The merc merely grinned at her before tilting his head thoughtfully. "Hmmm… might have to consider Bekenstein though. Decent weather, good food, and mostly human. Might even pick up an odd contract or two if I get bored enough. Have to look it up if I survive this."

There were reports of Blue Suns activity in the vicinity, but had truly caught Shepard's attention and had drawn him to Joab was the mention of a Prothean dig site. He suggested checking it out since it was a Prothean beacon the led to the warning of the existence of the Reapers, so it stood to reason that another Prothean artifact might yield even more information.

Since Miranda, Jack, Garrus, Tali, Jacob, Legion and Kasumi had no other leads or ideas, the Normandy course was set.

Of course, a simple investigation or the expected firefight went pear-shaped when the squad touched planet-side and found many dead Blue Suns mercs. More than likely, it was courtesy of the man now threatening to blow them up or bury them alive.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"Piss off boy. I staked this claim well before you. How about you tell me who **you** are and what the hell are you doing here?" the merc snapped back.

"Shepard."

Seeing the old merc tense up, the Spectre began to believe that he should've lied about his identity instead.

"Shepard, eh? As in Commander Shepard? I hear mercs like me don't last long against you," the old man coolly said.

"Only if they make the mistake of pissing me off," Shepard replied grimly.

"So am I pissing you off then?" the merc said with a sardonic grin.

"Who are you?" Shepard repeated more forcefully.

"Zaeed Massani."

"And what are you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"Hunting."

"It better not be me again," Jack threatened.

"You were a job, girl. This one is for me and me alone. Personal, you might say," Zaeed said without ever taking his eye away from Shepard.

"Unless you have a hobby in archeology, we're not here to get in your way of whatever or whoever you're after," Shepard said coolly. "We're here for the Prothean artifact, that's it."

"And why should I believe you?" Zaeed said suspiciously.

"You don't. But if you wanna keep doing whatever 'personal business' you want to do, then this standoff isn't helping."

**~o~O~o~**

_**Author's Notes:**_

Yet another teaser. This time, for the Arrival. And no, I'm still not putting Zaeed in the squad. I just thought he'd be a good way to start of the fic considering the location and the fact that Vido's name is mentioned in this particular side mission.

Still working on the Fight for the Lost and now I finally have free time to get on with it. Wish me luck.


End file.
